<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Again by LizKenobi98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366219">Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98'>LizKenobi98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rhaella Targaryen, Drama, Elia Martell Lives, Family Drama, House Martell, House Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Bashing, OOC, Queen Rhaella Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaella Targaryen se convirtió en la reina de los seis reinos la noche en que muere Aerys. Es una reina justa y bondadosa que siempre cuida de su gente, pero dentro de la Fortaleza Roja es una mujer destrozada que no puede superar la muerte de su buena hija Elia Martell y sus nietos, tampoco puede perdonar al hijo que causo todo ese daño.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Bonifer Hasty/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MEET AGAIN I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción y Hielo no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento y porque necesito más fics de Elia / Rhaegar.</p><p>N/A I: La idea de esta historia comenzó a nacer después de leer la espléndida serie Living With Regret Of The Chance Not Taken de Wintercameandwent. Disfrute mucho de leer que Elia está viva y embarazada de la hija que tanto anhelaba Rhaegar y que Lyanna no le pudo dar, no pretendo ofender tan maravillosa historia, estoy tomando las bases de Dorne independiente y Elia embarazada que logró huir, sumando que cuando releí el fic me puse a ver una novela mexicana y se me ocurrió esto, haha.</p><p>No uso beta, la mayoría de las veces escribo y de inmediato lo subo, así que me disculpo de una vez a futuro por los errores ortográficos. Los personajes se pueden mostrar Ooc. NO SIGUE EL CANON.</p><p>PD: 25-07-2020 se me ocurrieron nuevas cosas y edité este capítulo. Estoy trabajando con el segundo capítulo! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhaella Targaryen se sentó en el trono de hierro. La corona plateada con el sigilo del dragón sobre su cabeza. Inicio la sesión del día y poco a poco sus ciudadanos acudieron a ella para pedir ayuda, expresando preocupación por la falta de seguridad que volvían acechar las calles. Los bandidos comenzaban a frecuentar a sus negocios en horas tempranas del día para exigir una cuota y dejarlos en paz. Trato de aliviar sus preocupaciones, anunciando que reforzarán su seguridad en las calles para atrapar a todo aquel que intentase dañarlos. También les informo que, si algún soldado no cumplía con su deber, se lo hicieran saber para darle el castigo que merecen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poco después del medio día el último ciudadano fue atendido. Ordenó a todos que salieran de la sala de trono y la dejaran sola, vacilaron, pero cumplieron con su petición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la puerta se cerró, se retiró la corona plateada de su cabeza y miró la figura del dragón con las tres cabezas y las seis gemas de color púrpura y azul que la complementa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoy era el aniversario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El día que más odiaba en toda su existencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un año más se cumplía de la muerte de su bebé Daenerys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La muerte de su buena hija, Elia Martell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La muerte de sus dos nietos, los niños que ama con todo su ser y que le trajeron felicidad cuando vivió rodeada de infelicidad dentro de los muros de esa fortaleza, Rhaenys y Aegon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto que tampoco olvidaba que ese día murió su esposo Aerys a manos de Ser Jaime Lannister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era su día de luto. Sentada en el trono de hierro que odiaba, pero que intentaba hacer todo lo posible para mejorar la vida de los ciudadanos de los seis reinos después de las estúpidas de su primogénito, Rhaegar. Recuerda con claridad el día en que regresó una vez que la guerra terminó, cansado, demacrado e infeliz, a su lado estaba la niña con la que se fugó a escondidas, Lyanna Stark y en sus brazos llevaba un niño. No una niña como tanto ansiaba su hijo.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>—Madre —Él sonrió—, la guerra ha terminado. He vuelto para tomar finalmente mi lugar como rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No serás rey mientras yo viva —Le respondió, vio la sorpresa inmediata en su rostro. Ninguno de los presentes dijo una palabra—. Demostraste incapacidad para gobernar y tomar sabias decisiones cuando huiste con una niña. ¿Esa es tu hija? —Señaló al bebé que llevaba Lyanna en sus brazos—. ¿Visenya? ¿La tercera cabeza del dragón? —Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó furtivamente—. ¿Es un niño? ¿Para que ocupas a un niño si lo que necesitas es una hija? La profecía no se puede cumplir con dos niños y una niña. Tú mismo lo dijiste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperando a que su hijo respondiera, su mirada se había desviado para ver a los guardias traidores y sus reacciones. Ellos debían haber estado aquí, no cuidando a la niña. Ella también se veía cansada y agotada, el bebé en sus brazos sin hacer ruido. Ellos no esperaban esa audiencia en la entrada de la Fortaleza, lo correcto hubiese sido en el trono de hierro, pero no pudo evitar salir y recibirlos. La gente fue acercándose poco a poco para ver el regreso triunfal de su príncipe, saciar la curiosidad de la mujer con la que huyó. Lyanna se mostró incómoda con su mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quería que escucharan lo que Rhaella Targaryen tiene que decir, que conozcan su posición en este asunto desagradable. Y Rhaegar, si ella hubiera podido llevar por un mejor camino, si hubiese sido más fuerte y evitar que Aerys le llenase de ideas la cabeza de que tenía un deber que cumplir y engendrar tres hijos. Dos niñas y un niño, quizás habría sido capaz de hacerle entender que no siempre las profecías se cumplen, y tal vez él no hubiese traicionada sus votos de matrimonio a Elia, ni ofendido a Dorne como lo hizo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre, deseo ir a mis habitaciones y tomar un baño para ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos. Han pasado meses desde que los vi —¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir algo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De solo escuchar el nombre de Elia en los labios de su hijo, le hizo recordar a Rhaella su promesa de jamás derramar una lágrima frente al hijo que la decepcionó. Aún llora la pérdida de Elia, de su </span>
  <em>
    <span>hija, </span>
  </em>
  <span>su respiración se vuelve difícil de controlar cada que alguien la menciona. Oh, cómo la quería. Una mujer tan buena, dulce, gentil, una serpiente venenosa cuando debía de ser, un dragón feroz a la hora de defender a sus hijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y luego qué? —Le preguntó arqueando la ceja—. ¿Le vas a presentar a tu amante y bastardo? ¿Y van a jugar a las casitas y a la familia feliz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es mi deseo casarme con Lyanna y legitimar a nuestro hijo ante los ojos de nuestra Fe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, ¿no pudiste casarte en Dorne cuando llegaste con tu amante ofendiendo y humillando a tu esposa una vez más? ¿Tenías que llevarla precisamente a las tierras en donde tu esposa nació y que fue amada por toda su nación? Eres más estúpido de lo que creí, Rhaegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a insultar, madre —Rhaella pudo ver la furia en sus ojos, cómo se oscurecían—. Recuerda que soy el rey —soltó una pequeña risa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te insultare todo lo que yo quiera. Yo soy la reina —Repitió, sintió como su tono de voz comenzaba a elevarse—. Soy yo quién se sentará en el Trono de Hierro hasta el día en que muera —Su mirada se centró únicamente en su hijo, esperando a que él la contradijera—. Respóndeme, hijo. ¿Estás satisfecho con tus decisiones? ¿Estás contento de causar hambre, pena y dolor a todas las personas que confiaron una vez en ti? ¿Te sientes orgulloso de dejar a miles de familias destrozadas porque sus esposos, padres, abuelos, tíos y hermanos murieron en una guerra que nunca debió tener lugar? Mientras que tu follabas con la niña Stark en las tierras de Dorne, tu esposa hacía frente al loco de tu padre. No comprendo de dónde sacó las fuerzas necesarias para soportar cada humillación que le hizo. Cada insulto que dijo sobre tus hijos, Elia los defendió hasta el último día. ¿Y qué continuaste haciendo tu? ¿Le hiciste promesas de amor a esa niña que no sabe lo que quiere? ¿Te las creíste? —Su pregunta fue dirigida a Lyanna, quién seguía manteniéndose en silencio, podía sentir la desesperación en ella, querer defenderse sin tener bases para hacerlo—. ¡Por supuesto! Apenas floreciste y te entregaste al primer hombre que te compró con palabras bonitas y de cómo serías el amor de su vida. ¿No sientes vergüenza de haberte acostado con un hombre casado? Puedo comprenderlo de las mujeres que salen a trabajar por necesidad, ¿pero tú? ¿Es que era acaso la temporada en que las lobas entran en celo y se acuestan con el primer hombre que se pone en su camino?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es el lugar para hablar, madre —Rhaegar le levantó la voz, sus ojos continuaban brillando por el enojo, pero también seguía viendo la sorpresa en él. No esperaba que ella lo recibiera así, no. Volvió como si nada sucediese, que su dulce madre iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. No más, la buena y dulce Rhaella que no se defendía y aceptaba todo murió—. Ordena que me preparen un baño, quiero limpiarme antes de ver a mi esposa e hijos. Y cuando acabe la reunión con mi familia, hablaremos sobre mi futura coronación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No hay más esposa e hijos esperándote, Rhaegar —Tragó en seco. Algo dentro de ella se quebró al ver la expresión desconcertada de su hijo. Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo antes de darle la noticia, pero no lo merecía—. Hubo soldados Lannister que se filtraron en la habitación de tu esposa la noche en que terminó la guerra. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que nos dijeron cuando los detuvimos antes de matarlos?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No llores, Rhaella.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar estaba perplejo, el ceño fruncido, esperando que continuase. ¿Ya podía imaginarse su hijo lo que diría? ¿Es que no se enteró en el camino de regreso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Uno de ellos me sonrió cuando me contó cómo sacaron a Elia de la cama que compartía contigo, la llevaron a la guardería jalando de su cabello, otros soldados ya estaban ahí y asesinaron a la niña en turno. Amory Lorch me confeso como apuñaló a tu hija tantas veces, la niña que se escondía debajo de la cama y lloraba por ayuda al padre que la abandonó, obligaron a Elia a mirar y suplicar por su hija que se desangraba. Gregor Clegane se burló en mi cara cuando me dijo como sostuvo a Aegon de sus piernas y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared una y otra y otra vez hasta que no quedase nada. ¿Y Elia? —El silencio reinaba en el aire, Rhaella cerró los ojos para no llorar, aunque su voz ya se había quebrado. Por primera vez en años, Rhaella vio a Ser Arthur Dayne llorar, él era amigo de Elia y la traicionó también. Las lágrimas que se deslizaban en el rostro de su hijo no le generó ningún consuelo, su cuerpo temblaba y por sus movimientos dedujo que se negaba a creerlo. Lyanna Stark levantó la mirada y se la devolvió, estaba horrorizada. Jaime Lannister apretaba con fuerza los puños. Él estaba ahí, eran los soldados de su padre, cuyos Tywin dijo que desertaron únicamente para robar y sembrar el caos en la débil ciudad. La gente alrededor lloró al conocer el destino de la princesa Elia y de sus nietos, de su princesa y príncipe. Había querido mantener en secreto la muerte desagradable que tuvieron, pero le fue imposible una vez que Rhaegar se paró frente a ella. Sentía tanta furia de ver a su hijo llegar con su amante y creer que harán como si nada sucedió—. A palabras de Clegane, me dijo como violo a tu esposa frente a sus soldados, la violó tantas veces que ella le imploró la muerte y que él se la negó. ¿Y sabes? Me dijo que incendió fuego valyrio sobre ellos, no quedó nada de ellos para enterrar. Te vuelvo a preguntar, hijo. ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Estás orgulloso de tus decisiones?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rhaella se llevó las manos a su rostro y limpió las pocas lágrimas que derramó. Se levantó del trono, dispuesta a ir a su habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime Lannister se unió a ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aun le duele caminar por los pasillos. Porque puede ver a su hijo Viserys corriendo detrás de Rhaenys, jugando una carrera sobre quien llega primero para ganar los dulces que ella les daría más tarde. Puede ver a Rhaenys sonreír e iluminar todo el lugar con su risa alegre y su bonito cabello oscuro y sus ojitos color violeta, en medio de todo el dolor y las locuras de su abuelo, ella traía cierta paz a la Fortaleza. Su Rhaenys correría a sus brazos y gritaba lo feliz que era porque iba a tener una nueva tía, pondría su manita sobre su vientre abultado y daría un beso a Daenerys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viserys se encerró en sí mismo cuando se enteró. Se negó hablar con Rhaegar una vez que regreso a la Fortaleza y volvieron a verse las caras, pese a que Rhaegar era mayor en ese entonces, su hijo tenía una lengua afilada. Incluso ofendió e insultó a Lyanna Stark con todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir, sin importarle quien estuviera presente. Rhaegar solo observaba sin poder defenderla. No era el mismo hombre que abandonó a su esposa recién parida y su hijo recién nacido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella sabe que debió haber silenciado y regañado a su hijo, nunca lo hizo. Una parte de ella sentía una ligera satisfacción cada que Viserys la insultaba. Incluso él despreció a su sobrino, le dijo a Lyanna en la cara que, si su </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastardo </span>
  </em>
  <span>alguna vez tenía la osadía de llamarlo tío, se lo iba arrebatar y lo mandaría lejos de ella. Ella no estuvo presente esa ocasión, fue Rhaegar quien le contó. Viserys se disculpó con ella en privado y le dijo que no lo haría, pero el rencor que tenía contra Rhaegar y </span>
  <em>
    <span>su otra familia </span>
  </em>
  <span>era algo que iba a perdurar para siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viserys formaba parte de las pocas personas con las que podía llorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su hijo Rhaegar aún vive en la Fortaleza Roja. Le negó el derecho de querer irse a vivir a Dragonstone cuando no pudo seguir soportando más el daño que causó. Lo veía vagar en las antiguas habitaciones que compartió con Elia, llorando e implorando el perdón a su esposa e hijos. Todos los días lo veía, era obligatorio que él y su familia se presentará en las comidas del día. Lo veía cansado, triste, incluso la pérdida de peso fue notoria. Finalmente hizo justicia a su apodo del </span>
  <em>
    <span>príncipe melancólico. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Recuerda el día en que le suplicó su permiso para casarse con Lyanna, solo habían pasado unos meses de la muerte de Elia. Se negó. Cuando le imploró de rodillas frente a la corte que legitimara a Jon, se negó. El niño no tenía la culpa de las acciones de sus padres, cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que crecía, recordaba lo que pudo ser Rhaenys y Aegon si Rhaegar no hubiese tomado esas decisiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddard Stark estuvo en King’s Landing el día que ella tomó el trono, y regreso una última vez cuando se enteró del regreso de su hermana, se presentó para discutir su futuro. Había resentimiento y enojo, no con ella, sino con su hermana. Recuerda el momento en que dejó en claro la situación y que ella será únicamente la amante de Rhaegar, nunca se casarán y cada hijo que tuvieran serán bastardos ante los ojos del reino, nunca tendrán derecho al trono ni a ningún título como lord. Estipuló que Rhaegar nunca será el rey, aunque sea su primogénito. El día en que la muerte venga por ella, Viserys será coronado como el rey de los seis reinos. Ofendía a la casa más antigua de Poniente, los Stark, pero no le importo. Ese día, Eddard Stark se arrodilló y la declaró su reina.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanna Stark deseaba estar con el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Cumplió con su deseo. Se convirtió en su amante cuando él era un hombre casado, como su amante se quedará por siempre. Nunca volverá a visitar el Norte ni ningún otro reino. No podrá salir de King’s Landing a menos que ella lo ordene, si intenta escapar, los soldados tienen el permiso de castigarla antes de llevarla de regreso a la Fortaleza. Vivirá y será vestida como una princesa, pero sin derecho a ese título.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi reina —salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ser Jaime. En medio del pasillo estaban los hijos bastardos de Rhaegar, Jon y Aemon. Ellos nunca la han llamado abuela, al igual que Viserys, se los prohibió. Convivió con ellos cuando eran pequeños, pero no lo soportó durante mucho tiempo, porque su mera presencia solo era un recordatorio de la pérdida de Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya eran casi adultos. Conocían la historia de sus nacimientos, lo que sus padres provocaron, el motivo del rechazo. Son jóvenes muy apuestos, solamente tenía que legitimarlos y podía casarlos con cualquier hija de un hombre noble y los alejaría por siempre de Rhaegar y Lyanna. No lo hará. No poseerán títulos ni tierras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, reina madre —Aemon se disculpó de inmediato cuando la vio. Hizo una reverencia sin mirarla a los ojos—. No fue nuestra intención entrometernos en tu camino, lo lamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aemon nació dos años después de la muerte de Rhaenys. Rhaegar estaba muy nervioso cuando le contó la noticia del embarazo de Lyanna y volvió hablar de la absurda profecía y que ahora era probable que naciera su </span>
  <em>
    <span>Visenya. </span>
  </em>
  <span>¿De qué servía que naciera si ya no estaban las dos cabezas del dragón? </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Fue espectadora de la decepción en su rostro cuando le anunciaron que nació un niño sano de cabello y ojos oscuros. Ellos no tenían ni un solo rasgo Targaryen, eran norteños en apariencia. Su hijo Viserys apareció detrás de ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tu disculpa es aceptada —respondió sin ánimo—. Traten de que no vuelva a suceder —los chicos asintieron y se dieron la vuelta de inmediato, pero chocaron con el cuerpo de Viserys, con las miradas bajas, se retiraron sin decir algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre —Viserys llegó hasta ella y beso sus mejillas. No le pasó desapercibido como su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llanto. Era una pena ese rasgo de los Targaryen, su piel era tan blanca que era difícil de ocultar las penas. Todo mundo lo notaba—. Sé que es nuestro día de luto, pero hay un tema importante que quiero hablar contigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te escuchó, mi amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dorne se ha mantenido independiente durante muchos años. Sé que nuestros negocios con ellos son meticulosamente cuidadosos y tu eres la única que mantiene una amistad con el rey Doran. Dorne es un reino muy rico, mucho más de lo que alguna vez Tywin Lannister presumió de sus cuevas. No quiero que Dorne se reincorpore a los reinos, pero si quisiera que establezcamos una vez más una alianza matrimonial con ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, analizando las palabras de su hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Una alianza matrimonial? Dudo que se interesen después de lo que hizo tu hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo no soy mi hermano —respondió, sus ojos brillaron—. Yo soy capaz de mantener mis juramentos. Cuando me enviaste a Braavos a renegociar, conocí a la princesa Arianne Martell. He mantenido comunicación constante con ella. Estoy dispuesto a ir a Dorne a pedir su mano al rey Doran, siempre y cuando cuente con tu bendición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Escribiré al rey Doran sobre tu petición —sonrió y reanudaron la marcha hacia su habitación—. Tengo que saber si se encuentra de acuerdo, te daré mi respuesta pronto. Ahora, vamos a mi habitación a honrar la memoria de Elia. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhaella reúne a los señores de Poniente en King's Landing...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola, hola, hola! Han pasado un par de días desde que subí esta historia. Quiero contarles que el inicio iba a ser otro, me iba a centrar en Viserys, pero luego cambié de opinión y  escribí este capítulo.</p><p>Fueron 3,100 palabras al inicio, pero con la edición y todo eso ascendió a poco más de 4,000 palabras, para mí es todo una sorpresa! Ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir entre 1,500 y 2,000 palabras! El rumbo de esta historia va a estar entre el pasado / presente. Yo me emocioné bastante escribiendo, y quiero pedirles que si encuentran un error o una palabra fuera de lo común para el tiempo en que se establece GOT, me lo hagan saber!</p><p>Como ya les he mencionado, yo soy más de escribir 'diálogo' y menos 'descripción' de lo que sucede alrededor. Me disculpo si eso es una dificultad para ustedes.  </p><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.</p><p>¡NO SIGUE EL CANON! ¡LOS PERSONAJES SE PUEDEN VOLVER OCC!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>284 D.C.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella agradeció a sus doncellas cuando la ayudaron a colocarse el vestido largo de color negro, demostrando que continuaba de luto por Elia, sus nietos y su hija, a pesar de que han pasado varias lunas desde que se coronó como reina de los siete reinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese día era muy importante para los siete reinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El príncipe Doran Martell finalmente accedió a viajar a King’s Landing y saldar los asuntos pendientes que causó su hijo. Lord Eddard Stark también estaba regresando luego de que ella solicitará su presencia para declarar con respecto a lo sucedido la noche del saqueo, ya que él ayudó a detener a Gregor Clegane y Amory Lorch. Luego de tres noches, los sirvientes le dijeron que Eddard abandonó la capital para ir a reunir a sus ejércitos para regresar al Norte. La guerra terminó y ella no intercedió en su camino, sabían que volverían a reencontrarse y hoy era ese día. El cuervo que partió a Winterfell llevaba la carta que anunciaba el regreso de su hermana Lyanna Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se miró en el espejo. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio, pero era el deber de una reina tratar todo. Ser Jaime entró a su habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi reina —Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Lord Eddard Stark ha llegado, viene en compañía de Jon Arryn y Hoster Tully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Alguna novedad con el príncipe de Dorne?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Recibimos noticias de que su barco atracó durante la madruga —informó—, pero no se ha visto al príncipe Doran en los alrededores de la fortaleza. Ser Barristan Selmy fue a custodiar la habitación de Lady Lyanna, debido a que estuvo preguntando por su hermano, él evitará que ella intenté salir para reunirse con su él. El hijo del príncipe Rhaegar se encuentra en la guardería bajo el cuidado de Lady Daylen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias por mantenerme al tanto, Ser Jaime —Él asintió con la cabeza. Se colocó la corona en su cabeza, preparándose para lo que les esperaba—. ¿Sabe en donde se encuentra mi hijo Rhaegar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ser Gerold Hightower lo acompañó a la habitación que perteneció a la princesa Elia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella le indicó que la acompañara, caminaron por los pasillos y se acercaron al pasillo vacío de la Fortaleza. Ser Gerold se encontraba fuera y la saludo. Ordenó a ambos hombres que se mantuvieran fuera y que entrarán únicamente en caso de algún asunto importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Veo que te has arreglado para la reunión —Dijo una vez que entró, Rhaegar se giró para mirarla. Había estado sentado en uno de los sillones, observando desde la ventana como la gente entraba y salía. Rhaella miró la habitación, los destrozos fueron limpiados, las sábanas quitadas y las pertenencias de Elia fueron guardadas para ser entregadas a su hermano. Parecía que nadie habitó esa habitación en mucho tiempo, Y nadie volvería a dormir ahí—. Me ha dicho Ser Gerold que sueles pasar mucho tiempo aquí —Él asintió—. Mientras estabas en Dorne viviendo una fantasía, Elia la pasaba aquí, encerrada en estas paredes. Las pocas veces que salió fue porque tu padre la mandaba llamar para que presenciara una nueva ejecución o insultarla por su incapacidad para hacer hijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre, por favor —Su voz era ronca. Nuevamente debió haber estado llorando y gritando su perdón al viento. Demasiado tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, tu padre le pidió que se imaginara a Aegon de cabeza, su piernita sujetada a una cuerda amarrada sobre un poste de madera que haría colocar en medio de la sala, poco a poco dicho poste se incendiaria y el llanto de Aegon cesaría —Rhaella cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan sus ojos, negó con la cabeza al recordar aquel desagradable momento. Rhaegar no la miró—. Elia se quedó parada en medio, observando y escuchando lo que su buen padre tenía para decir ese día. Le preguntó que, si haciendo eso, tú serías capaz de regresar a la Fortaleza. Elia respondió que no, que no valía la pena causar la muerte de su nieto, ya que no ibas a ser capaz de volver. No lo hiciste cuando se convirtió en la rehén de tu padre, ¿Por qué regresarías si te enterabas de la muerte de tu hijo? Estabas procreando más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas. Rhaella le puso una mano sobre su hombro, el primer gesto que le daba en semanas. El medio día llegaba, el sol brillaba esa tarde.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nunca me voy a perdonar por lo que hice, madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no debes —le contestó de inmediato. Rhaegar se tensó—. Nadie va a olvidar que Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark hicieron sangrar a los siete reinos. Nadie va a olvidar que ustedes fueron los causantes de que miles de personas inocentes murieran, que las familias fueron arruinadas. Imagina, hijo, que les cuente a todos ellos que la guerra fue provocada para que una niña naciera. Una niña que al final fue niño y que no sirve de nada ante una profecía. La gente probablemente te atacará por siempre, incluso podrían matarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tenía que venir de mí y cuando el maestre dijo que Elia no podía concebir más, tuve que buscar otra opción y salvar al reino de la oscuridad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Una oscuridad de la que no sabes cuando vendrá. Puede ser dentro de diez, cincuenta o cien años. Tu provocaste una oscuridad sobre miles de nosotros. Dime, hijo, ¿en que parte de la profecía dice específicamente que tienen que venir de ti? En ninguna parte, bien pudieron ser Rhaenys, Aegon y mi Daenerys. O quizás esa profecía se cumpla a través de los hijos de tu hermano… o los hijos que pudieron ser de Daenerys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre —Rhaegar tomo su mano y recargó su mejilla—. Yo no quería que Elia muriera, ni mis hijos, los amaba. Elia era mi esposa, la mujer que más amo en este mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Amarla? —Rhaella soltó una pequeña risa—. Que preciosa manera de demostrar tu amor, hijo. Abandonar a tu esposa e hijos, tu familia. Quisiera que alguien me ame como tú —Rhaegar levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño—. No, Rhaegar. Viste a Elia como una simple yegua para engendrar a tus crías y cuando ya no sirvió la desechaste. Olvidaste que ella estaba enferma y que estuvo medio año en cama luego del nacimiento de Rhaenys, apenas recuperó sus fuerzas y la volviste a embarazar —Rhaella se alejó de su hijo y centró la vista hacia la colina—. ¿No debiste ser más considerado con ella si la amabas? ¿No tuviste la paciencia de esperar un año? Tan solo mira la diferencia de edad entre Viserys y tú. Eso no es amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Elia, Rhaenys y Aegon eran lo más importante en mi vida. Elia era la mujer con quien yo quería gobernar y cumplir con mi deber y me equivoqué. Lo admito, madre. No puedo soportar quedarme aquí en King’s Landing, no cuando me cuentas del sufrimiento que pasó mi familia por mi culpa. Quiero ir a Dragonstone, y aunque toda la fortaleza me hará recordar los momentos felices que tuve con ella, prefiero mantenerlos allá. No puedo hacerlo en esta habitación, no cuando ya no hay nada de ella, ni una sola prenda —Rhaegar se acercó poco a poco a ella y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Quiero irme lo antes posible, madre. Déjame ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y vas a dejar aquí a Lyanna y al niño?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No —Él frunció el ceño ante su pregunta—. Por supuesto que no, los llevaré conmigo. Y como era el plan inicial, me casaré con Lyanna Stark y le daré mi apellido a Daeron.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daeron. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhaegar le daba un nombre y la niña otro. Eso se decidirá también el día de hoy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es tu deseo casarte con Lyanna y tratar de vivir una nueva vida con ella?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí —respondió, ella pudo ver el alivio en su rostro—. Reconstruir nuestras vidas y aprender a vivir con nuestros pecados. Llevar a Daeron por un mejor camino para que cuando sea un adulto no cometa nuestros errores, y pueda tomar el lugar que debió corresponder a su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Su lugar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El rey de los siete reinos. No nos permiten irnos sin tu autorización, madre. ¿Soy tu prisionero?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella quiso abofetear a su hijo con fuerza y hacerle entender que el niño nunca será rey. Hacerle ver que no siempre va a tener todo a su favor. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, Ser Jaime entró en la habitación disculpándose y le informó de la llegada del príncipe Doran Martell. Una vez que le agradeció, él se retiró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A su lado, Rhaegar palideció ante la mención de su buen hermano. Tenía que enfrentarse a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Prisionero —repitió—. Lo siento, hijo, pero nunca irás a vivir a Dragonstone —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. El príncipe Doran y Lord Stark nos esperan.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>La gente se inclinó ante ella cuando se sentó en el trono. Observó a Lady Olenna Tyrell, Tywin Lannister y su hija Cersei Lannister. Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, Stannis Baratheon, Hoster Tully y los príncipes de Dorne, Doran y Oberyn Martell. La pequeña corte que había mantenido desde que tomó el trono hicieron presencia e incluso algunos maestres que fueron a presenciar y tomar nota de lo que les deparaba el futuro. ¿Cómo comenzar? La gente fue tomando su lugar y se sentaron en los lugares otorgados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Ser Barristan Selmy entró con Lyanna Stark. Su doncella personal, Daylen, cumplió con su pedido y vistió a la niña con un precioso vestido de color azul que la favorecía, la niña no parecía haber sido madre. Su cabello fue totalmente sujeto con una trenza. Miró la reacción de Eddard Stark para con su hermana, pero él mantuvo la mirada al frente. En silencio, Rhaegar se colocó de pie a su izquierda y Lyanna se sentó una silla que fue colocada al inicio de las escaleras. El maestre Pycelle la presentó ante todos, luego de saludar a todos, comenzó:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Agradezco a todos ustedes por responder a mi correspondencia y que el día de hoy estén aquí presentes. Una guerra terminó y es hora de que comencemos a sanar como uno solo —Rhaella sonrió a sus invitados—. Más allá de nuestro propio dolor personal, debemos hacerlo por nuestra gente, quienes son los que más sufrieron durante la guerra, una guerra que ni lugar debió de tener. Comprendo el odio que se presentó a mi marido, Aerys II Targaryen, durante su reinado por la crueldad que con la que gobernó. Principalmente es mi culpa por no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarlo y destituirlo cuando mostró incapacidad para gobernar. A todos ustedes que sufrieron de una muerte personal e injusta a manos de mi esposo, ofrezco mis condolencias y el apoyo que se encuentra a mi alcance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo susurros de agradecimiento, Rhaella se preparó para lo que viene a continuación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He escuchado que se le acusa a Ser Jaime Lannister de ser un </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matarreyes </span>
  </em>
  <span>y la pregunta de cómo es posible que siga sirviendo a la corona, es mi deseo que no se siga difundiendo dicho sobrenombre, sino fuese por Ser Jaime, yo no estaría viva aquí hoy. Rompió su juramento para con su rey para proteger a su reina, no conocen el motivo que llevó a Ser Jaime a asesinar a mi marido, es un tema doloroso de los cuales solo unos pocos lo conocen, cuando sienta que es el momento adecuado, personalmente contaré la historia de lo que ocurrió. Hoy se encuentran ante nosotros los señores de Poniente que se levantaron contra mi marido, de no haberme encontrada confinada en Dragonstone al inicio, los habría apoyado totalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los presentes se miraron entre sí, esperando lo que venía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué nos llevó a estar aquí hoy? Todos conocemos esa historia. Mi hijo, el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, heredero al trono de hierro, secuestró y violó a Lyanna Stark, quién se encontraba comprometida con el difunto Robert Baratheon. Si aún no lo saben o mantienen sus dudas, Lady Stark nunca fue secuestrada ni violada, se fue por buena voluntad con mi hijo y sin haber contraído matrimonio, se acostó con él, posiblemente al mismo tiempo en que Lord Rickard Stark y su hijo Brandon Stark ardían en esta misma sala —El ruido regresó a la sala con pequeños jadeos colectivos, vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Jon Arryn, quien susurraba con Eddard Stark, él no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio. Stannis Baratheon apretó los puños con fuerza ante la declaración—- Ser Arthur Dayne y Ser Oswell Whent acompañaron a mi hijo a través de esta absurda aventura. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, den un paso al frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos hombres se pararon en el centro, a la vista de todos. Rhaella miró de reojo a su hijo, quien mantenía una expresión neutra, pero no le pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Ellos continuaron formando parte de la Guardia Real en los últimos meses. Ambos hombres la miraron, esperando su juicio:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hace unos meses, recibimos un cuervo de Lady Ashara Dayne, quién nos contó que Ser Arthur y Ser Oswell se les vio habitando una vieja torre en Dorne, conocida como la Torre de la Alegría. En esa torre estaba resguardada Lady Stark, embarazada del hijo bastardo del príncipe Rhaegar. Durante la guerra se les mandó llamar a ambos hombres para que se presentarán en el campo de batalla o bien proteger a la reina, no acudieron. Quiero recalcar que la Guardia Real, como su mismo nombre lo dice, fue forjada para proteger a la familia real, eso es el rey, la reina, el príncipe, la princesa y los herederos de los herederos. Y ustedes no cumplieron con su juramento por estar protegiendo a alguien que ni siquiera era parte de la familia real. Su lugar era protegerme ya fuese a mí o a la princesa Elia Martell, la princesa Rhaenys, el futuro heredero al trono Aegon. O bien, estar cuidando las espaldas del príncipe Rhaegar en el campo de batalla. Explique el motivo por el cual no cumplieron con su juramento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ellos siguieron mis órdenes, madre, es culpa mía —respondió Rhaegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No le di mi permiso para hablar, príncipe Rhaegar —lo regaño—. La pregunta fue dirigida a estos caballeros, no a ti. Vuelve hablar y pediré que seas encerrado en tu habitación —No supo si fue su imaginación, pero creyó ver una sonrisa en los rostros de Lady Olenna y Lady Cersei, el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen regañado por su madre como un niño chiquito frente a todos los señores de poniente—. ¿Bien?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su gracia —Ser Arthur tomó la palabra—. El príncipe Rhaegar nos pidió que lo escoltáramos a un viaje cerca de la Tierra de los Ríos, de ahí nos íbamos a embarcar hacia Dorne en donde pediríamos ayuda al príncipe Doran Martell para solicitar su apoyo y destituir al rey Aerys. A medida que íbamos llegando a nuestro destino, el príncipe nos contó de su plan con respecto a Lady Lyanna Stark, no nos quedó de otra que obedecerlo. Somos culpables de ser parte de este plan, no desertamos cuando él nos dio la oportunidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ser Oswell, ¿Lady Stark fue por voluntad propia o la secuestraron?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Voluntad propia, su gracia —respondió el caballero—. Ella ya esperaba ahí al príncipe Rhaegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuéntenos, Ser Oswell. ¿Qué fue lo primero que hicieron una vez que se vieron?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos caballeros se miraron entre sí, dudando en si contar lo sucedido o no. Miraron levemente a Rhaegar y ella esperó pacientemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Él desmontó su cabello y cuando estuvieron frente a frente se besaron, su gracia —Ser Arthur dirigió una mirada a Rhaegar, una disculpa silenciosa—. Ella le dijo que se encontraba preparada para lo que viniese y mencionó haber dejado una carta a Lord Brandon Stark pidiendo explícitamente que no la buscara, que se había ido por buena voluntad. No sabemos a quien pidió exactamente que la entregara ni el contenido. Lo que hoy mencionó, fue lo que yo escuche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A dónde se dirigieron, Ser Oswell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dorne, su gracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dorne —repitió—. ¿No les dio vergüenza participar en este desvergonzado evento en las tierras de la princesa Elia Martell, quien en el futuro iba a ser la reina de los siete reinos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, su gracia —respondieron al unísono—. Faltamos a nuestros juramentos y lamentamos por haber formado parte de todo esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sus lamentos no devolverá a la vida a todos aquellos que la perdieron. Rompieron su juramento a la Casa Targaryen para proteger a Lady Lyanna Stark, que no era más que la hija del Guardián del Norte, a comparación de la princesa Elia Martell. Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime y Ser Gerold, despojen a Ser Arthur Dayne y Ser Oswell Whent de sus capas y espadas, no volverán a formar parte de nuestra guardia real, se incorporarán al ejército común de nuestro reino para proteger las calles y todo aquel ciudadano que se vea expuesto al peligro. Serán soldados, no volverán a ser comandantes, con la facilidad que fue romper sus juramentos, no puedo arriesgarme a tener más guardias traidores como ustedes ni arriesgar a mi hijo Viserys a su cuidado. A partir de hoy los llamó Arthur Dayne y Oswell Whent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo un jadeo colectivo cuando sus caballeros se acercaron a ellos y los despojaron de todo aquello que los representaba, sus espadas fueron tomadas por Ser Jaime. Ellos bajaron la mirada, pero asintieron. Les quitaba una parte importante de ellos, siempre fueron valientes y leales, pero leales a Rhaegar, no podía arriesgarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Reina Rhaella —Ella miró al príncipe Doran, quien se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al frente. Ella lo animó a continuar—. Ser Arthur, no, disculpe. Arthur Dayne proviene de Dorne y nosotros no perdonamos ninguna traición a nuestra casa. Los Dayne nos han servido desde hace cientos de años y siempre hemos mantenido un respeto mutuo y una amistad profunda. Antes de venir aquí, mantuve conversaciones con Lord Dayne y hemos prohibido que Arthur Dayne ponga en pie en nuestras tierras. El hombre deshonroso de Dorne no es bienvenido por lo que solicitamos que se reconozca que, si él no cumple, puede ser golpeado, asaltado o asesinado por mi gente y que jamás se presentará un juicio buscando justicia por deshacerse del hombre deshonroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur Dayne miró al príncipe Doran, buscando las palabras para disculparse. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue hincarse e implorar su perdón, una total sorpresa que su propia familia se volviera contra él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Que así sea —No dudo en cumplir su petición—. Arthur Dayne tiene prohibido volver a visitar Dorne a partir de este día y hasta el último. La corona no se involucrará en caso de ser asesinado en dichas tierras. No volverás a servir personalmente a ningún príncipe por lo que también queda prohibida toda comunicación con el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y Lady Lyanna Stark, a menos que yo se le permita. En caso de no cumplir con lo que se le ordena, se le mostrará una última misericordia por su servicio al reino y será enviado a la Guardia Nocturna. Oswell Whent, la mismo para usted. Pueden retirarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos hombres se retiraron, Ser Barristan Selmy los llevaría personalmente a la cuadrilla a la que pertenecerán. Los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque lo pensó antes de despojarlos de sus títulos, no era justo que quedarán impunes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lord Tywin Lannister, por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su gracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella admitió que había admirado a Tywin Lannister en el pasado, su manera de buscar una solución, siempre acertando cuando mantenerse neutro. Aerys debió escucharlo más y ofenderlo menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Conoce sus crímenes, mi lord —Rhaella rezó a los siete para no debilitarse—. Respetamos su derecho de haberse mantenido alejado durante la guerra, un movimiento acertado que llegará su ejército a la ciudad una vez que corrió el rumor de la muerte de Rhaegar Targaryen. La cual fue errónea, ya que el vencedor resultó ser precisamente mi hijo. Se le acusa por haber enviado a Ser Gregor Clegane y Amory Lorch a provocar caos en la ciudad y por dar la orden de asesinar a mi buena hija Elia Martell y mis nietos, de los cuales sus hombres tuvieron éxito y le dieron una de las muertes más brutales que nadie desea y que ninguna mujer ni niño merecen. ¿Cómo se declara ante estas acusaciones?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tywin Lannister le devolvió la mirada, sin una emoción en su rostro. Ella casi había gritado debido a que su voz se fue levantando de solamente recordar los sucesos de esa noche. Tener a ese hombre frente a ella la enfermaba, la sala se volvió silenciosa. Rhaegar respiraba con dificultad y si no hubiera sido por su anterior regaño, seguramente ya se habría lanzado contra el hombre. Ser Jaime tenía una mano puesta en la empuñadura de su espada. ¿Sería capaz de matar a su padre si se lo ordena? Observó a los hermanos de Elia, Doran tenía una gran capacidad para ocultar su furia, pero no Oberyn. Tenía una mirada oscura, dispuesto a cometer asesinado frente a todos, bajo sus prendas quizás llevaba una daga, solo debía de dar unos pasos y acabar con la vida del hombre. Ella misma quería hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Inocente, su gracia —respondió con calma—. Le he dicho que ambos hombres desaparecieron de nuestro campamento, tenían órdenes específicas de no dañar a nadie. Teníamos que esperar a que la batalla llegará a nosotros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué desertaron dos hombres bien acomodados? ¿Quizás porque se les prometió mejores tierras, más oro, más libertad para causar problemas sin recibir castigo alguno? Era bien conocida la crueldad de Ser Gregor Clegane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su gracia…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Considera a su hijo Ser Jaime un mentiroso, Lord Tywin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padre e hijo se miraron, Lord Tywin dudo un momento en responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, su gracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ser Jaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En el momento en que fui a buscar a la princesa Elia por petición de la reina Rhaella, había caos en los pasillos. La gente corría y gritaba sobre hombres con el sello Lannister, que los lastimaban, uno incluso nos dijo que habían visto cómo arrastraban a la princesa Elia y sus hijos hacia la guardería. Horas antes, yo había dejado a la princesa Rhaenys en la habitación de su madre, debido a que la princesa se sentía mal y la princesa Elia la quería con ella —Jaime Lannister contó, en ningún retiro la mirada de su padre—. Al momento en que llegamos al pasillo, ya olía a carne quemada. Por el olor reconocí que era fuego valyrio, estando expuesto a él durante tantos meses, es fácil de detectar su olor. Entre burlas, Ser Gregor me lo confesó, padre. Él me dijo que tu diste la orden.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mintió —La furia brilló en los ojos del hombre. Él solo se condenó con esa orden, no había nadie que lo salvará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo hizo —Rhaella volteó sorprendida y miró a Lord Eddard, quien se levantó de su lugar—. Su gracia, doy mi palabra de cómo Ser Gregor nos confesó el crimen de su acto. Amory Lorch reía y gritaba sobre cómo disfruto de haber apuñalado a la princesa Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sus palabras explícitas fueron: </span>
  <em>
    <span>estamos despejando el camino a Robert Baratheon el nuevo rey de los siete reinos </span>
  </em>
  <span>—terminó Ser Jaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su hijo no pudo controlarse e intentó abalanzarse contra Tywin, pero Ser Gerold y Ser Jaime lo sujetaron; Oberyn también intentó levantarse, pero Doran se lo impidió y lo obligó a que volviese a sentarse. Ambos hermanos discutieron entre susurros, los presentes estaban molestos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su gracia —Eddard volvió a tomar la palabra—. Robert Baratheon tenía sed de venganza contra el hombre que se llevó a su prometida, pero le juro por los antiguos dioses, que él jamás hubiera aprobado ese acto tan cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, Lord Stark. En el momento en que yo llegué, ya no había nada que rescatar de mi buena hija y mis nietos, el crimen atroz que sus hombres cometieron fue visto por demasiadas personas al ver la sangre derramada y los destrozos en la habitación de mis nietos. Jamás quitaré mi cabeza la sangre en la pared y lo que le hicieron a mi nieto Aegon. Lord Tywin Lannister, deseo darle una muerte rápida, pero no, eso no me dará la satisfacción necesaria por el sufrimiento que le has causado a mi familia. Estoy segura de que el príncipe Doran y el príncipe Oberyn tienen mejores pensamientos para tratar con usted. Príncipe Doran, Lord Tywin Lannister es suyo para hacer lo que deseen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No puede hacer eso, su gracia! ¡Soy Tywin Lannister! ¡Yo no fui el causante de esos crímenes! Esos hombres desertaron, y la guerra se desató porque su hijo no pudo mantenerse fiel a su juramento. Yo no maté a la princesa Elia ni los niños. ¡Soy inocente!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puede declarar todo lo que quiera, Lord Tywin —respondió—. Pero le recuerdo que estuve ahí esa misma noche, por lo que agradezco a Lord Stark y Ser Jaime por respaldarme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Gerold Hightower sujeto a Tywin Lannister, la comparación de fuerzas era abismal, y a pesar de la resistencia inicial, Ser Gerold lo encadenó y lo llevó fuera de la sala. Las personas alrededor de Cersei Lannister la miraron, había sorpresa en su rostro y miraba a su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lady Cersei, ¿tenía conocimiento de los planes de su padre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Él me mencionó sobre sus planes de convertirme en reina de los siete reinos —Cersei evitó mirarla—. Él era consciente de los sentimientos que tenía por el príncipe, pero sí me contó que tenía fe en que Lord Baratheon ganase. Dorne no luchaba por los Targaryen en ese momento, por lo que tendríamos que apoyar a Lord Baratheon y  él al ver la ayuda de los ejércitos Lannister, él aceptaría casarse conmigo. No fui parte de ningún plan, su gracia. Aunque no era precisamente amiga de la princesa Elia, había mantenido conversaciones cordiales con ella y la respetaba.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? En el siguiente capítulo viene la Independencia de Dorne, el momento de Ned Stark y... ¡Estoy segura que pueden adivinar qué! </p><p> </p><p>1- Cuando Ser Gerold fue a buscar a Rhaegar, él no se quedó. Regreso a King's Landing, debido a la guerra. Él no volvió a tener comunicación con Rhaella ni Elia. Él participó en la batalla donde Rhaegar ganó. </p><p>2- Mostraré a una Cersei más humana (? En esta historia no será malvada... </p><p>3- El uso del fuego valyrio para la muerte de Elia y los niños lo use para que no hubiese nada que salvar y dar fe de su muerte. Aquí tendremos que utilizar una mínima explicación sobre los tiempos para que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente en calcinar los cuerpos y el fuego se extinguiese. Solo Gregor Clegane supo lo que hizo y a quién mató... pero él ya esta muerto.</p><p>4- Doran Martell aun puede caminar en esta historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.</p><p>N/A I: Tenía un capítulo completamente diferente, pero luego sentí que no era suficiente así que volví a escribirlo. Lamento que haya tardado tanto, estar en casa hace que los días vuelen. ¡Estamos en septiembre, ya! Y eso sin contar que me estuve entreteniendo leyendo fics de otros fandoms, siento mucho la tardanza. </p><p>¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! <br/>Espero que disfruten del capítulo :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Su gracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella desvió la mirada de donde Tywin acababa de ser sacado, observó que Pycelle se levantaba de su lugar con demasiada pereza y a pasos lentos camino hacia el frente, la cadena alrededor de su cuerpo sonó, nadie pudo apartar la mirada del viejo maestre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha sido un mal movimiento condenar a Lord Tywin Lannister y enviarlo con los dornienses para que enfrente su juicio —dijo el hombre, Rhaella sabía que él estaba fingiendo la tristeza en su voz, permitió que continuara hablando—. Sugiero que muestre misericordia a Lord Lannister, envía al hombre al muro para que sirva a la Guardia de la Noche, no podemos arriesgarnos a una nueva guerra con el señor de Casterly Rock en…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un solo movimiento de su mano, Rhaella hizo callar al hombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Lady Cersei? —La doncella rubia se levantó de su asiento, sus ojos verdes brillaban, la angustia reflejada en ellos—. Dado que Ser Jaime se encuentra a mi servicio y ha hecho un voto inquebrantable, no confió plenamente en su tío Kevan —El hombre frunció el ceño, no protesto—. ¿Está dispuesta asumir la responsabilidad de Casterly Rock hasta que su hermano Lord Tyrion Lannister tenga la edad suficiente para tomar su lugar como heredero?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cersei abrió la boca intentado decir palabra alguna, falló miserablemente y sonreía de manera nerviosa. No sabía con certeza si la chica era capaz de gobernar, posiblemente cuando reúna a su propio consejo le dirán sobre las buenas y malas decisiones que ha tomado, pero tenía fe en que Tywin logró impartir sabiduría a Cersei de cómo se debe gobernar, por lo cual ella debe saber cómo manejar Casterly Rock. Kevan Lannister intentó protestar, pero Ser Jaime le puso un alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Será un honor, su gracia —dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia—. Va a ser un camino difícil para convencer a los hombres que siguen a mi padre, Casterly Rock nunca ha sido gobernada por una mujer antes, tomarán represalias contra mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un camino lleno de rocas que puedes ir quitando —Ella asintió—. Veo fuerza en ti, lady Cersei. Antes de que partas a casa para tomar tu lugar como Lady de Casterly Rock, designaremos un consejo de confianza y enviaremos a los cuervos anunciando tu nueva posición. Confiaré en ti para aplacar a tus abanderados y mantener una cordial y respetuosa alianza con nosotros. Mañana te inclinaras ante mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Serviré fielmente a usted, su gracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Alguna otra precaución, maestre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su gracia…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Asunto arreglado —terminó—. No escucharé otra palabra más. Tywin Lannister se enfrentará a su condena en Dorne, Cersei Lannister tomará el lugar de su padre. Ese asunto más tarde podemos hablarlo a puerta privada, ahora quiero concentrarme en el Guardián del Norte, Lord Eddard Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hombre se puso de pie y tomó el lugar en donde Pycelle estuvo momentos antes. Él se inclinó ante ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su gracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias por haber venido, Lord Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hay asuntos importantes que tenemos, su gracia. Me gustaría terminarlos si es posible el día de hoy, tengo que volver con mi gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hoy será aclarado todo —Rhaella le dirigió una mirada a Lyanna Stark, que miraba a su hermano con los ojos llorosos. Ser Jaime regresó a su lado y le entregó un pergamino enrollado—, antes de decir lo que tenemos, recibí esta carta hace unos días para usted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella se levantó del trono, el tacón de sus zapatos resonó por todo el salón cuando bajó las escaleras hasta acercarse al hombre. Se detuvo frente a él y le entregó la carta, sus miradas se encontraron y pudo sentir el temblor en sus manos cuando la puso en sus manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He recibido una carta con información importante, necesito que la leas en estos momentos —se acercó lo suficiente para que solo él la escuchara—, puedo darme una idea de lo que dirá, una vez que te enteres, estoy segura de que no vas a luchar por cambiar mi decisión. Sé que me apoyarás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella se dio la vuelta, no miró su reacción cuando regresó al trono. Debía de darle un momento de privacidad, no era su mejor movimiento exponerlo, pero necesitaba tener a Eddard de su lado. El pergamino tenía el sello de la casa Dayne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agradeció que los presentes respetaran el silencio, los meses anteriores fueron complicados, pero poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de la gente y había logrado el respeto de que nadie hablará hasta que ella lo autorizará, antes de pelear, escuchaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parpadeo un par de veces al notar como la expresión de Ned cambiaba, la tranquilidad mostrada momentos antes se esfumó, su mirada se cristalizó, no derramó ninguna lágrima, sostuvo el papel con fuerzas, arrugándolo. Levantó la mirada hacia su hermana, Lyanna Stark estaría muerta si las miradas mataran. La niña se encogió y su hijo intentó acercarse, pero Rhaella no lo permitió. Sujeto su mano y él se detuvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Doran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Ned levantando la carta, seguía apretándola con fuerza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí —Doran se puso de pie—. Fue por esa misma razón por la que mandé a mis hombres para que lucharan en la guerra por Rhaegar Targaryen. Era consciente que mi hermana corría peligro estando aquí, pero no le tomé mucha importancia a las cartas escritas que Aerys envío, pero cuando llegó a Starfall… no podía mantenerme neutro. No quería que lastimara a Elia y a mis sobrinos, no quería el mismo destino para mi hermana. Lo cual es irónico, ya que Elia está muerta de todos modos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoster Tully se acercó a Ned y le quitó la carta de las manos, la leyó en silencio y notó que el hombre palideció al leer su contenido. Él puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ned, susurrando palabras de consolación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La consecuencia de tus actos, hijo mío. ¿Ya has hecho la contabilidad de cuantas familias destruiste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaella observó que Ned asentía ante lo que Hoster le dijo, el hombre volvió a tomar su lugar y Ned se limpió un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Le devolvió la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Usted estuvo presente? —le preguntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Elia —susurró—. Yo vivía encerrada en mi habitación desde el momento en que el maestre confirmo mi embarazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vine aquí para saber el futuro que le espera a mi hermana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Rhaegar, cuéntanos. Dinos a todos porque huiste con Lyanna. Lord Eddard Stark y el príncipe Doran Martell, el príncipe Oberyn, yo, merecemos saber porque abandonaste a tu esposa e hijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor, madre —suplicó su hijo—, no puedo hacerlo. Me equivoqué.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si no hubiera habido ninguna guerra, habrías regresado con Lyanna Stark y con un bebé, tomando tu lugar como rey y ella como tu segunda esposa. ¿Habrías seguido considerándolo como una equivocación, hijo mío? —Sus miradas se encontraron, él no respondió—. Únete al lado de Lyanna Stark. Lord Stark, ¿ha venido a recuperar a su hermana?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es mi intención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Regresarla al Norte con usted y en el futuro casarla con un hombre de su confianza?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quizás, su gracia. Las noticias que he recibido solamente me alientan a querer regresar al Norte, tengo una esposa que me espera y está embarazada, quiero estar en el momento del nacimiento de mi… mi hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Comprensible, mi lord —contestó—. Las intenciones de mi hijo era casarse a escondidas con Lyanna Stark y tener una hija con ella. Fracaso en encontrar un septón para dirigir la ceremonia, pero terminó acostándose con ella y engendrando un hijo. Un niño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Una falta de respeto a nuestra religión y los valores inculcados —murmuró Ned—, Lyanna fue educada para esperar al momento de casarse. Mi padre y hermano murieron para salvar el honor de mi hermana, me avergüenza saber que fue en vano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ned…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te acostaste con un hombre casado, Lyanna —Él la miró—. Padre se esforzó tanto contigo llevándote por los caminos correctos, dándote libertad para hacer actividades que a ninguna mujer se le permiten. Padre confió en ti, Brandon confió en ti, y nos decepcionaste a todos. Yo entiendo que no querías casarte con Robert, pero meterte con un hombre casado… —no terminó la frase porque Lyanna sollozó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Rhaegar tenía intención de que me casara con él —dijo la niña tomando la mano de Rhaegar—. No era el primer príncipe que tenía dos esposas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hicieron las cosas como no debían —Rhaella intercedió—. Rhaegar, ¿le preguntaste a Elia si estaba de acuerdo? Oh, no. Ya me has respondido esa pregunta anteriormente —se burló—. Te eduqué, Rhaegar. Te dije lo importante que eran los votos del matrimonio para una mujer, te explique que siempre debes de tener confianza en tu pareja, preguntarle si te apoya o no, trate de hacerte un mejor hombre y fracase miserablemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo correcto, Lord Stark, madre, era que llegaré con Lord Rickard y pedir la mano de Lyanna, jamás fue nuestra intención que la guerra ocurriera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Usted debió de cumplir con sus votos con su esposa —dijo Ned—. Y no lo hizo, los rompió, le faltó el respeto a mi casa, abusó de mi hermana, porque por más que ella pueda decir que se entregó a usted, sigue siendo una niña que no sabe la consecuencia de sus actos porque mi padre lo perdonó todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lyanna es muy madura para su edad, Lord Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no lo es. Usted coronó a Lyanna. Una niña de la que se ganó su afecto al entregarle una coronita de flores, luego la compró con  cartas, ¿no? Palabras bonitas y ya la tenías asegurada, le ofreciste un romance épico y felicidad eterna y ella cayó en tus garras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hermana, príncipe? —Ned se quedó pensativo por unos momentos antes de seguir—. No. Lyanna, una vez me preguntaste sobre una profecía…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sus suposiciones son correctas, Lord Stark —Rhaella lo miró—. Una profecía no verídica. Elia no podía tener más hijos sin llevarla a la muerte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Reina Rhaella —Oberyn se puso de pie—, pido su permiso para matar a su hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doran estiró a Oberyn para que volviera a su lugar, pero jaloneo con él y se mantuvo de pie. Rhaella sintió una punzada en su estómago al ver la mirada que Oberyn le mandaba a su hijo. Rhaegar mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lyanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Rechazó su petición, príncipe Oberyn. Siéntese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned se llevó ambas manos a su rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vine a recuperar a mi hermana, su gracia. Vine a tratar de convencerla de que la devolviera al Norte conmigo para sanar, llorar por la pérdida de nuestra familia. Ver si aún seguía siendo mi hermanita, que me confesará que el príncipe la secuestró y que estaba arrepentida, pero me encuentro con que ella estuvo de acuerdo con todo, que su honor nunca fue manchado, que dio a la luz a un </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastardo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y que es responsable de una guerra…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ned…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuál es su intención para mi hermana, su gracia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Rhaegar, es el momento de que me pidas tu petición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su hijo apretó los hombros de Lyanna una última vez, se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras antes de ponerse de rodillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre, te suplico que me permitas casarme con Lyanna Stark y que mi hijo sea reconocido como un Targaryen, nunca un bastardo. Te prometemos darte nuestra lealtad y no volver a equivocarnos, te imploró que nos dejes ir a Dragonstone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuántas veces me has pedido esto, hijo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Algunas veces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y cuál ha sido mi respuesta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar cerró los ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te has negado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y siempre me negaré —contestó—. Rechazo tu petición, príncipe Rhaegar. Ahora y siempre —Se levantó del trono y miró a todos—. Lord Stark, yo nunca voy a perdonar a mi hijo ni a Lyanna por lo que hicieron. Jamás voy a aceptar que Rhaegar Targaryen contraiga matrimonio con Lyanna Stark, pero permitiré que vivan su </span>
  <em>
    <span>historia de amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cada hijo que tengan ante los ojos de todos serán bastardos. Y nunca serán reconocidos, no serán considerados para formar parte de mi línea de sucesión, no tendrán tierras ni títulos. Y Rhaegar Targaryen jamás será el rey de los siete reinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar frunció el ceño y notó que negaba con la cabeza, Lyanna Stark estaba consternada ante sus palabras. Oberyn sonrió y Doran mantuvo una expresión neutra, no pudo leer a Ned, aunque no le pasó desapercibido la manera en que apretó los puños, la carta aun en sus manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lyanna Stark podrá continuar con su romance con mi hijo como su </span>
  <em>
    <span>querida. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vivirán en King’s Landing y no tendrá derecho a visitar ningún otro reino, si intenta escapar, será castigada. Lord Stark, Lyanna Stark no volverá a poner un pie en las Tierras del Norte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ned! —Lyanna se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia su hermano, se inclinó ante él y abrazó las piernas del hombre—. Su gracia, no, no por favor. No podré soportarlo, Ned, no quiero vivir en King’s Landing, no quiero. Por favor, por favor, llévame al norte contigo, me portaré bien, no cometeré errores —sollozó la niña—. Su gracia, permítame volver con mi hermano, me llevaré a mi hijo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Lyanna! —Rhaegar miró horrorizado a Lyanna, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. Madre, no puedes hacerme esto ni a mis futuros hijos. ¡Es mi derecho ser rey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ned! ¡Ned!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned no hizo ningún movimiento para consolar a su hermana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te buscaste esto, Rhaegar —respondió sin ánimo—. Por tu culpa mis nietos están muertos, tu hermana está muerta, tu esposa muerta. ¿Y todavía quieres tener una oportunidad de ser feliz? Sobre mi cadáver. Que quede claro ante todos, que Viserys es mi heredero y su futuro rey. Y si Rhaegar intenta usurpar el lugar de su hermano, la guardia real está en todo su derecho de asesinarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Madre!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su gracia —Ned se inclinó por unos momentos y retiró a Lyanna, ella cayó con gracia hacia atrás y Rhaegar fue por ella. Demasiado conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar de su propia madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Los hombres con los que creció podrían matarlo si intentaba tomar su lugar! Ser Jaime tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, a Rhaegar no le pasó desapercibido que el hombre joven tocó el pomo de su espada. ¿Habrá alguien que pueda serle fiel? Ahora comprendía porque quitó a Arthur y Oswell, ellos siempre se pondrán de su lado sin importar sus actos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Eddard Stark sacó su espada, inclinó la rodilla y ofreció su lealtad a la </span>
  <em>
    <span>reina Rhaella Targaryen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Él hubiera luchado por el honor de su hermana, él habría intentado llevársela al Norte, él nunca se hubiese inclinado, pero él culpaba las acciones de su hermana, aunque ellos no lo hicieron precisamente, eran responsables de que Ashara fuera torturada y tuviese un aborto espontaneo en donde Lyanna continuaba llorando.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rhaella se sintió agotada emocionalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mañana volverá a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero tiene que hacer un último anuncio. Cuando Ned se sentó al lado de Hoster y Rhaegar levantó a Lyanna para devolver a la silla, dijo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me sentaré en el Trono de Hierro y gobernaré con justicia. Reina Rhaella de los seis reinos —Rhaella no pudo descifrar las miradas que recibió, algunas eran de sorpresa, veía la furia en muchos otros, pero mantuvieron el silencio, lo que agradeció—. La princesa Loreza Martell fue mi doncella y amiga durante muchos años, sé de primera mano la exquisita educación que le dio a sus hijos, una educación que hubiese querido impartir a mi propio hijo, me arrepiento profundamente de no haber insistido en enviar a Rhaegar a ser su pupilo. La princesa Elia Martell era de cuerpo y salud frágil, pero era fuerte a la hora de defenderse, incluso en medio de una guerra implementó cambios que yo nunca pude —tragó en seco al recordarla—. Tomando la responsabilidad de las consecuencias por venir, es mi propia decisión otorgar la independencia a Dorne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Su gracia! —Pycelle se levantó de su lugar y la interrumpió, la indignación en su voz no la sorprendió—. ¡No se puede hacer! Ya ha dicho muchas cosas que no debió, muestra favoritismo a los…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Guarde silencio, maestre! —ordenó, su voz se endureció. Las miradas se centraron en ella, Doran y Oberyn se miraban entre sí, la mayoría seguía estupefacto por lo que reveló momentos antes—. No le he dado permiso para hablar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doran se puso de pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vinimos a King’s Landing en busca de justicia, su gracia. Justicia para mi hermana y mis sobrinos. Estamos en deuda con usted por las decisiones que ha tomado, le agradecemos profundamente que usted se haya hecho cargo de los asesinos de mi hermana, y que nos entregara a Lord Tywin Lannister para recibir la justicia de Dorne, es más de lo que esperábamos. Guardamos resentimiento contra su hijo, no hay lazos que nos unan. Seré sincero, su gracia. Si en esta reunión Rhaegar Targaryen hubiera sido favorecido de algún modo, nos habríamos levantado en armas, usted ha dado un techo a mis hombres y ellos la han apoyado en mantener el control de la ciudad, pero eso no nos habría tenido. Somos de sangre caliente y dejamos de pensar en los inocentes cuando alguien daña a los nuestros, pero es su voluntad mantener la paz con nosotros y por ello nos otorga la independencia, nunca han logrado gobernarnos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé, rey Doran. He admirado durante muchos años a Dorne —Rhaella sonrió—. Gracias por su sinceridad, quisiera pedirle que me permita tener a sus hombres un par de lunas, en lo que los nuestros recuperan sus fuerzas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Con gusto, reina Rhaella —Doran le devolvió la sonrisa—. Mantendremos relaciones cordiales, mantendremos nuestras negociaciones y estamos ansiosos por el futuro.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Y bieeeen? ¿Lo consideran aceptable o lo eliminó y cambio todo? Jaja, soy pésima para describir situaciones!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. </p><p>N/A: ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me han animado mucho, lamento tanto tardar en actualizar esta historia, pero no me he podido concentrar en muchas cosas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Hasta cuando vas a mantener tu comportamiento con ellos?</p><p>Rhaella no se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de Bonifer, sonrió. No esperaba verlo hasta dentro de varias noches, no se giró para mirarlo, siguió mirando a los hijos de Rhaegar que continuaban practicando con la espada en el jardín.</p><p>Atrajeron una pequeña multitud de doncellas, que los miraban encantadas desde las bancas del jardín. Jon era mucho más versátil que Aemon. Ambos niños habían dejado las espadas de madera hace años. Rhaegar inició a entrenarlos desde que tenían poco más de cinco años para que aprendieran a defenderse. Mientras que Jon podía considerarse un guerrero por la fuerza que mostraba al empuñar su espada, Aemon era más observados y le gustaba la investigación. Es por eso por lo que accedió a su petición de pasar más tiempo con el maestre Pycelle.</p><p>A Jon podía hacerlo parte de la Guardia Real y enviar a Aemon a la Ciudadela, en donde ambos estarán atados por siempre a sus votos. Aemon puede ser enviado al muro con su propio tío.</p><p>—Nunca he sido grosera con ellos —respondió con indiferencia.</p><p>—No con palabras —Bonifer pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿No temes que te odien?</p><p>—Ya lo hacen —contestó sin mucho ánimo—. Honestamente, no me interesa en lo absoluto los sentimientos que tengan por mí.</p><p>—Son tus únicos nietos, amor mío.</p><p>—De momento —se apartó de la ventana y de Bonifer, fue a sentarse en el sillón y sirvió dos copas de vino—. Viserys me dará nietos legítimos cuando contraiga matrimonio con la mujer que desea casarse. </p><p>—Los Tyrell continúan esperando que anuncies el matrimonio entre Lady Margaery y el príncipe Viserys.</p><p>—Rhaegar fue quien hizo la promesa, no yo. Él comprometió a Aegon a los Tyrell para que marcharan con él hacia el tridente. Por supuesto, en la cabecita de mi hijo jamás pensó en que mi nieto terminaría muerto en su propia habitación por su elección. Viserys está libre de todas las promesas que hizo Rhaegar. Mi hijo es libre de elegir con quien casarse. </p><p>—He convivido el tiempo suficiente con Viserys —respondió Bonifer bebiendo de su vino—. Lo acompañé a Braavos, la está eligiendo a ella, ¿no? A la hija del rey Doran.</p><p>—He enviado el cuervo —le contó—. Estamos esperando la respuesta de Doran.</p><p>—Es un golpe bajo para Rhaegar.</p><p>—Es la decisión de Viserys.</p><p>—Puede traer problemas a los seis reinos, que el futuro rey se case con la futura reina de otro reino… no es aceptable.</p><p>—Lady Cersei se casó con el príncipe Oberyn Martell y ambos continúan manejando Casterly Rock sin ningún inconveniente, le han hecho un gran favor a mi reino con cada oro que lady Cersei ha aportado para las embarcaciones extranjeras. Además de los Tyrell, lady Cersei es mi aliada más cercana.</p><p>—Y posiblemente ella esperaba que anunciaran un compromiso entre el príncipe Viserys y lady Aleira Martell.</p><p>—No —respondió con una sonrisa—. Lady Cersei espera que un día Aleira se convierta en la próxima señora de Casterly Rock. Tyrion Lannister no mostró muchos ánimos de querer ejercer el poder de la fortaleza y decidió embarcarse en aventuras para conocer los cinco reinos y visitar las ciudades libres de Essos, honestamente agradecí esa decisión por su parte. Lady Cersei ha hecho un gran trabajo gobernando, por supuesto que también tiene que ver mucho el príncipe Oberyn y su conocimiento en asesorar para tomar buenas decisiones. Viserys será rey un día, Aleira la señora de Casterly Rock.</p><p>—¿Y crees que Arianne Martell en verdad rechacé su posición como futura reina de Dorne para convertirse en la reina regente de los seis reinos?</p><p>—Viserys ha mencionado sobre tratarla como su igual. He educado bien a mi hijo, Bonifer. Sé que cumplirá su palabra.</p><p>—Viserys es un buen príncipe, un buen hombre, pero también es arrogante, grosero y…</p><p>—Por favor, Bonifer —lo detuvo antes de que continuara con la misma conversación de siempre—. Esas características que dices sobre mi hijo son aplicadas únicamente para la amante y los hijos bastardos de Rhaegar. Por fuera, Viserys es querido por todos los ciudadanos de King’s Landing, adoran verlo cuando visita los orfanatos, cuando en las festividades se encarga de llevar la comida a todos aquellos que continúan luchando contra la pobreza. Adoran cuando camina hacia el septon de Baelon y visita a sus antepasados. Lo sé, sé que en todos estos años jamás has aprobado el trato que le he dado a la familia <em>esa </em>de mi hijo, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión, cariño. Puedes continuar hablando y expresando cuánto odias esa actitud, pero permanecerá. Y como te lo he dicho a lo largo de los años, la puerta siempre está abierta para que puedas retirarte y encontrar una mujer con la cual aún puedes tener hijos. No es inevitable, Walder Frey está llegando a los noventa años y sigue engendrando hijos. Ahora, retírate.</p><p>Bonifer terminó su vino y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.</p><p>Rhaella volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó a la ventana. El entrenamiento con los bastardos de Rhaegar continuaba. Jon desarmó a Aemon y lo hizo caer al suelo, las doncellas a su alrededor aplaudieron. Él les dio una reverencia antes de ayudar a su hermano a levantarse. Rhaella suspiro con pesar… se preguntó qué tan buen espadachín se hubiera convertido Aegon, que elecciones habría escogido Rhaenys, si ser una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, una guerrera, una exploradora, una reina.</p><p>Lo que pudo y no ser.</p><p>Solo podía imaginar las cosas y continuar llorando en silencio.</p><hr/><p>—Que sorpresa, es la <em>zorrita </em>de mi hermano —Viserys entró en el comedor con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro y tomó su asiento—. Que bonito vestido, las mujeres en el reino tendrán envidia de ti. Oh no, creo que ninguna desea tomar tu lugar, pese a que mi hermano pasa las noches dentro de tus piernas —Viserys miró al hijo de Rhaegar—. Cierra ese puño, bastardito, enojarte no va a traerte nada bueno.</p><p>—Buenas noches, príncipe Viserys —respondió Lyanna con una sonrisa forzada.</p><p>—A veces anhelo que mi madre me ceda la corona para enviarte a ti y tus bastardos a la cocina, que es a donde pertenecen para que coman las sobras. Odio tener que verles la cara.</p><p>—Basta, Viserys —Rhaegar entró al comedor. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lyanna y se acercó al frente para darle una palmada a sus hijos—. Para con tus insultos.</p><p>—¿Escucharon? —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro—. Es el príncipe que lo perdió todo. Si no puedes tolerar mis palabras, <em>hermano, </em>puedes retirarte. Tu si puedes hacerlo, tu zorra y tus bastardos no.</p><p>—Ya basta, Viserys.</p><p>—Príncipe Viserys, <em>hermano. </em>No le faltes el respeto a tu superior.</p><p>—No te lo faltare siempre que te comportes —contesto Rhaegar.</p><p>—Padre —Jon habló—, los insultos del príncipe Viserys no nos afectan. No te molestes, no queremos que provoques una pelea entre el príncipe y tú.</p><p>Rhaegar asintió antes de guardar silencio, Viserys en cambio no pudo contener la pequeña carcajada antes de beber de su vino.</p><p>—¿Cómo le fue en su viaje, príncipe? —Preguntó Lyanna cuando la cena comenzó a ser servida.</p><p>—¿Dónde está mi madre, Ser Barristas? —Viserys ignoró la pregunta de Lyanna y concentró su mirada en el hombre.</p><p>—Volverá en unos minutos, príncipe. Recibió noticias de Dorne.</p><p>—¿Dorne? —preguntó Rhaegar—. Hasta dentro de varias lunas es cuando mi madre y el rey Doran se ponen en contacto, han mostrado esa cordialidad hasta entonces.</p><p>—He pedido la mano de la princesa Arianne Martell.</p><p>El comedor se llenó de silencio, ni siquiera el sonido de los cubiertos resonó. Rhaegar palideció ante la mención de la princesa, observó a Lyanna y a sus hijos antes de volver a cruzarse con la mirada de su hermano. La sonrisa burlona de momentos antes había desaparecido.</p><p>—¿Por qué hiciste eso?</p><p>—Porque puedo.</p><p>—Hable con mi madre sobre…</p><p>—¿Sobre el compromiso con la chica Tyrell? —Viserys negó con la cabeza—. Hermano, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tu solo tienes que pagar el precio de tus malas decisiones? Estoy ansioso del momento en que le digas a lady Olenna que fracasaste y que no me casaré con su preciosa nieta. ¿Qué querrá? ¿tu cabeza? ¿Qué te conviertas en su mozo?</p><p>—Tienes que cumplir el compromiso, Viserys. Lady Olenna…</p><p>—Ya sabemos la historia que fuiste a suplicarle a Lady Olenna que te entregara el mando de sus ejércitos para luchar contra Robert Baratheon en la guerra —dijo Viserys con fastidio—. Y sabemos cómo terminó la historia. El hombre que le prometiste a Olenna está muerto, por tu culpa. ¿Has olvidado que causaste la muerte de mis sobrinos?</p><p>—Yo no los maté… —susurró con pesar.</p><p>—Pero tampoco los protegiste. Gracias a los siete que madre tomó la corona, que se convirtió en la reina. Jamás hubieras logrado lo que ella ha hecho, mantener la paz. Te odian, hermano.</p><p>—Habría gobernado con sabiduría, y nunca hubiese accedido a independizar Dorne. Las tensiones hubieran estado presentes, pero haberlos independizado fue un signo de debilidad.</p><p>—¿Sabiduría? Oh, por favor. Habrías estado follando con Lyanna día y noche hasta que te diera los absurdos hijos de una tonta profecía. Oh, cierto. Lyanna, te quedaste estéril luego del nacimiento del segundo bastardo, ni siquiera tres hijos te pudo dar, a diferencia de Elia. Ella era débil, pero todavía capaz de engendrar otro hijo. Pero claro, no pudiste esperar. Aegon apenas tenía un mes de nacido cuando fuiste a meterte entre las piernas de otra mujer. Ni tiempo le diste de que se recuperara, ¿eh? Maravilloso el respeto que le mostraste a tu esposa.  </p><p>Viserys notó como la mirada de su hermano se oscurecía ante sus palabras. Molestarlo era su pasatiempo favorito, observó cómo apretaba los puños y trataba de contener su ira.</p><p>Rhaegar será condenado si accede a sus impulsos de golpearlo. Ser Barristan tosió y Rhaegar volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Lyanna colocó su mano sobre la suya, en un intento de calmarlo y Viserys puso los ojos en blanco ante la escena.</p><p>Rhaella apareció en la escena, había escuchado lo suficiente, pero no se entrometió. Dio las buenas noches, Viserys se puso de pie en un santiamén y beso a su madre en la mejilla. Ella tomó su lugar.</p><p>—Madre, ¿es cierto que Viserys planea una alianza con Dorne?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—No puedes permitirlo, madre. Los Martell odian a mi familia.</p><p>—Algunas personas de todos los siete reinos… odian a tu familia. ¿Te he dicho cuántas peticiones he recibido para que tus hijos se conviertan en mozos de otros señores?</p><p>—Arianne Martell puede ser un peligro.</p><p>—Es la princesa Arianne Martell para ti —respondió Viserys—. Y no hay nadie más peligroso que tú, Rhaegar.</p><p>—Pese a todo, los Martell son buenos amigos de nosotros. Tenemos historia con ellos y existe un respeto mutuo. Viserys quiere casarse con la princesa Arianne Martell y el rey Doran ha accedido a tu petición.</p><p>Viserys miró sorprendido a su madre.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>Rhaella le extendió la carta que recibió esa misma tarde. Viserys la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó su lectura ante las palabras escritas del rey Doran. Aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio para su hija con la promesa de mantener a Arianne como su igual, mencionando lo capacitada que está su hija para gobernar.</p><p>—Tiene que haber un truco —insistió Rhaegar.</p><p>—Truco o no, Arianne Martell va a ser mi esposa. Y a diferencia de ti, yo sí sé cumplir mis votos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solo los uso fines de entretenimiento. </p><p>N/A: Lamento mucho la tardanza, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. No había tenido idea de como continuar con la historia, hasta que recordé que hace un tiempo había escrito este capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar ante lo que acababa de ver. El quejido que salió de sus labios sin su permiso fue suficiente para que el guardia de su padre, Ser Jaime Lannister, lo mirase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su padre, el rey de los siete reinos, estaba tirado en el suelo, la sangre se deslizaba por las escaleras. Ser Jaime seguía mirándolo, en su mano derecha llevaba la espada ensangrentada. Él lo mató.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Jaime Lannister rompió sus votos. ¡Mató a su padre! ¡A su rey! ¡Al hombre que juró proteger! Él debe de morir por el pecado que ha cometido, la máxima traición. ¿Qué es lo que él hará a continuación? ¿También lo matará? ¡Él lo ha visto todo y puede declarar en su contra! Quizás los Lannister eran la basura que su padre siempre despotricó, queriendo meterse con los Targaryen para subir al poder. Esa mañana escuchó las noticias, noticias de que su hermano Rhaegar ganó la guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King’s Landing estaba desprotegida, los Lannister…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Viserys, mi niño —Él bajó la mirada al escuchar la débil voz de su madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entendía. Si su hermano ganó la guerra, ¿Por qué Ser Jaime mató a su padre? Y su madre, su madre también estaba tendida en el suelo, desde la distancia pudo ver como apretaba los dientes con fuerza, y una de sus manos agarraba con fuerza su vientre, protegiendo a su hermanita. Ella gritó de dolor otra vez. Ser Jaime Lannister se acercó a su madre, la espada todavía en su mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡NO! —Gritó fuertemente, esperando que alguien más entrará y lo ayudará. Él no quería que ese hombre la matara también, sentía mucho miedo en ese momento. Él no era más que un niño al que ni siquiera le han permitido sostener una espada de verdad. Padre jamás ha accedido a que tenga clases de duelo. Ni una pequeña daga llevaba consigo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar que él le hiciera daño a su madre—. ¡No la mates, por favor! —suplicó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo cambio, Ser Jaime se agachó al lado de su madre y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué significaba eso? Él se puso de rodillas y dijo algo que no escuchó. Soltó su espada. Cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras, la situación se aclaró en su mente y nuevas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza. Su madre debió de caer al suelo, sus manos puestas sobre su vientre, ella estaba llorando. Se quedó sin aire por un segundo al ver que ella sangraba. Su vestido azul cielo cubierto por una gran mancha roja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Madre…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Todo va a estar bien, mi amor —dijo su madre con una sonrisa que se borró antes de volver a gritar de dolor—. No te separes de mí, nosotros iremos a…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguien empujaba las puertas de la sala del trono, trataba de entrar. Él se volteó asustado, Ser Jaime Lannister lo sujetó con fuerza y lo escondió detrás de él. ¿Venían a matarlos? La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró. No lo conocía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Rhaegar ha matado a Robert —El hombre se fue acercando a ellos. ¿Su hermano asesinó al usurpador? ¡A él no le gusta matar! Sabía que una guerra se peleaba allá afuera, pero a él le contaron que su hermano únicamente iba a liderar las tropas, no que entraría al campo de batalla—. Los Lannister han entrado a la Fortaleza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Son aliados —escuchó a su madre que respiraba agitadamente—, debieron de enterarse del triunfo de Rhaegar y ahora nos ayudarán —otro gritó— a calmar a todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi reina, tengo que llevarla a su habitación y hacer que un maestre la vea —Ser Jaime tomó a su madre entre sus brazos, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero su madre extendió su mano hacia él… vaciló, pero la acepto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No pueden abandonar esta sala! —gritó el hombre. ¿Por qué no? El hombre debió haber visto la condición de su madre, un maestre tiene que verla. ¿Era hora de que naciera su hermana? Elia había gritado mucho cuando nació Aegon—. Mis hombres han asesinado a algunos soldados Lannister, no están aquí para calmar la ciudad, están provocando el caos en ella. Antes de entrar aquí con usted maté a un soldado que intentaba violar a una mujer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus piernas no le respondieron, el miedo volvió con fuerza. Sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo. Los Lannister son aliados, ellos nunca les harán daño ni los traicionarán. Son fieles a los Targaryen. No, tiene que ser una mentira de ese hombre desconocido, ¿una trampa para retenerlos y matarlos? Quería ocultarse, que su madre lo protegiera, ir con Elia y Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jaime, Jaime, déjame en el trono. Ve y encuentra a Elia —Suplicó su madre, Ser Jaime se detuvo e intentó continuar con la marcha—. ¡He ordenado que me dejes en el trono, Ser Jaime! —Gritó su madre y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro—. ¡Ve y revisa que mis nietos estén a salvo! Ya es muy tarde, he perdido a Daenerys. Me voy a recuperar de esto, ¡Lord Eddard, acompáñalo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No puedo dejarla aquí, mi reina! ¡No es seguro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lord Eddard ha anunciado el fin de la guerra. Se han tocado las campanas anunciando la muerte del rey. Pronto esos soldados también lo sabrán. Haz lo que te pido, ve y busca a Elia, tráela aquí conmigo y los niños. ¡Tu reina te ordena que me traigas a mi hija a salvo! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A regañadientes, Ser Jaime dejó a su madre en el trono, recogió su espada y salió corriendo con ese tal Eddard. Se quedaron solos, los gritos de fuera de ese salón comenzaron a llegar. ¿Gritos de felicidad? ¿De miedo? Viserys se había salido de su habitación cuando un soldado le dijo que su padre quería verlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Viserys, mi amor —su madre continuaba respirando muy rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué Ser Jaime mató a mi padre? —Lloró, ella lo acunó entre sus brazos, su mirada se dirigió al cuerpo sin vida de su padre, su corona se había caído. Todo se volvió oscuro cuando su madre impidió que siguiera viendo—. ¡Él no era malo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi amor, mi amor —su madre volvió a llorar—. Ser Jaime me defendió de tu papá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sangras, madre? ¿Por qué dejaste que Ser Jaime te cargará? No sé qué hacer, no entiendo bien qué sucede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si su padre lo hubiera visto llorar, seguramente le habría dado un par de azotes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te lo voy a explicar todo, mi amor —le susurró su madre—, pero no hoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Vas a morir como padre? ¿Por eso sangras?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no, no voy a morir, nunca te voy a dejar sólo —se encontró con la mirada de su madre. Creyó en ella, no lo iba abandonar—. Es un dolor, mi amor, a veces las mujeres sangramos por naturaleza —le explicó. Había escuchado conversaciones que cuando una mujer sangra por primera vez, es porque ya está preparada para tener bebés, pero su mamá ya tenía un bebé en ella, ¿Por qué sangraba?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué dijeron que los soldados Lannister lastimaban a la gente? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Reina Rhaella! —Viserys se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Daylen, la doncella de su madre, no la reconoció sin su cabello todo arreglado, llevaba su ropa hecha jirones, su cara manchada de tierra, sangre. No se parecía en nada a la Daylen que jugaba con él y Rhaenys. Ella también miró el cuerpo de su madre—. Reina Rhaella, es muy temprano para el parto. Yo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé, lo sé —sollozó su madre. Daylen pasó sus manos sobre el vientre de su madre, sus manos se mancharon de sangre—. Perdí a mi bebé, perdí a mi Daenerys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daylen lloró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ser Jaime fue a buscar a Elia, ¿estabas con ella? —Ella lo negó—. Ve a buscar a un maestre, no me moveré de aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Esos bastardos de los Lannister…! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pasos de gente corriendo volvieron a escucharse, vio a los soldados de la guardia real que entraron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Reina Rhaella —dejaron caer sus espadas y se inclinaron—. ¡Ve por un maestre, chico! —gritó a un soldado que venía detrás, poco a poco la sala de trono fue llenándose de soldados que conocían— ¡Ve! —Ser Barristan se acercó hasta ellos—. El rey…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi reina, no puede quedarse más aquí, tenemos que recostarla sobre la cama —Daylen habló—. Ser Barristan, la reina ha sufrido de un aborto, tiene que descansar, ponerla a salvo y detener la hemorragia, puede morir…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Calla! —Viserys sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, su madre le prometió que no iba a morir—. He tenido abortos antes, me iré de aquí hasta que traigan a Elia, Rhaenys y Aegon conmigo, soy la reina —su madre gritó de dolor.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Con quejas, golpes y amenazas, su madre fue trasladada a una de las habitaciones más cercanas de la fortaleza. Daylen iba sosteniéndolo, no quería que viera, pero él no iba a dejar a su mamá sola. Iba a estar con ella en todo momento, vio a hombres con armaduras de lobos, rosas, incluso de leones. Tenían que pasar por el pasillo de la guardería para llegar al solar, quería ir con Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miro como muchos hombres entraron a la guardería, el sonido de las espadas chocando. ¿Por qué peleaban? ¡La guerra terminó!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Detente, Barristan! ¡Hazlo! —gritó su madre—. Llévame adentro, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Llévate a Viserys! ¡Protégelo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los sonidos cesaron. ¿Por qué la puerta estaba destruida? Vió a Ser Jaime sosteniendo a un hombre grande, era enorme y muy fuerte. Ser Jaime era pequeño a su lado, Viserys se sintió como un bebé al ver el tamaño de esa bestia. ¿Era un hombre? Daylen intentó alejarlo, y aunque fue grosero, le dio una patada en su pierna y regresó al pasillo a la habitación de Rhaenys.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Viserys se despertó sobresaltado al recordar aquella noche. Estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y miró el techo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salió de su habitación para tomar aire fresco, aunque necesitaba un baño con agua helada para tratar de desaparecer los recuerdos amargos de aquella maldita noche. De la noche en que se enteró de la muerte de Elia y sus sobrinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era una especie de terapia, pero esas noches de pesadillas las pasaba en el lugar donde se efectuaron, puso los ojos en blanco al notar que Ser Barristan estaba ahí, así que supuso que su hermano tampoco podía dormir esa noche. Quizás ser un poco cruel lo haría tener un dulce sueño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Barristan no hizo preguntas, la palabra de Viserys vale mucho más que la de su hermano. Se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dije que quería estar solo, Ser Barristan —Viserys entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Pesadillas? —Preguntó, se acercó a su lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Viserys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De nada sirve devolverte la pregunta, ¿Rodeándote en tu propia miseria? —Él no respondió—. Es la noche de los malos sueños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sueñas con Elia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon, Daenerys, madre, padre, tú.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hoy es la noche en que me acuesto con Lyanna, el día en que no pienso en ellos, cada vez que tomo a Lyanna entre mis brazos, siento que los traicionó. El sentimiento se vuelve más y más fuerte —Viserys no se dejó engañar por sus lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Olvidarte de ellos y tener una vida tranquila con esa mujer? —preguntó, un sentimiento de asco lo visito—. Los traicionaste, hermano. En el momento en que dejaste a Elia sola en Dragonstone, por los siete, estaba recién parida cuando la abandonaste. ¿Cómo vives tranquilo desde aquella noche en que te fugaste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pensé que estaba cumpliendo con mi deber. Padre me habló de la profecía y las tres cabezas del dragón, Elia me dio dos… El maestre dijo que Elia no podía tener más hijos, que era peligroso para su salud y podría no vivir para contarlo. No podía arriesgarla, pero la profecía todavía tenía que cumplirse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viserys apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo decirle a su hermano que su padre le habló de la misma profecía y le dijo que era su deber cumplirla? Viserys tontamente se lo había creído y luego dejó de hacerlo el día en que vio a Elia llegar a King’s Landing, pálida, sin poder caminar, lady Ashara embarazada y sosteniendo a su sobrino Aegon entre sus brazos, Rhaenys caminaba por si sola, rodeadas de guardias con rostros feos, teniendo forma de ser crueles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recuerda con claridad como una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a su hermana favorita, ya no iba a estar solo en la fortaleza, su padre le permitiría convivir con ellos, ya que eran su familia y estaban a salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los días de tensión y temor se vivían, pero él no había entendido que fue porque su padre los provocó. Lady Ashara solía pasar mucho tiempo con Rhaenys y él, jugando a cualquier tipo de juego que se les pudiera ocurrir estando encerrados en la habitación de la guardería, cantaron muchas canciones, pelearía con Rhaenys para ser él a quien le dieran los dulces, a veces su madre solía unirse a ellos; Elia tardó bastante en recuperarse hasta que pudo caminar por su cuenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un día, su padre los llamó a la sala de trono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y hubo un espectáculo, los Stark fueron declarados traidores y les prendieron fuego valyrio. Él recuerda los gritos, las súplicas, escucha a Elia implorar por piedad, escucha a su padre culparla de todo, por no ser una mujer fuerte y dar los hijos que necesitaba; unos días después, Ashara continuaba floreciendo con su embarazo, pero la tristeza los rodeaba a todos. Rhaenys lo seguía distrayendo y no pensaba mucho en todo lo malo que ocurría en el mundo exterior y un día, un día Ashara se fue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Rhaegar volvió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dornienses venían en camino para ayudarlos con la guerra, Rhaegar los iba a dirigir. Viserys recuerda haber sido excluido en su habitación durante su visita, se le prohibió ver a su hermano, Viserys estaba tan lleno de preguntas y nadie le respondió. Su hermano se fue, Rhaenys estaba muy feliz por haber visto a su padre, le contó que él volvería pronto con su mamá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jugaron con Baelor, el gato siempre al acecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elia parecía haber recuperado más fuerza, a pesar de que Ashara no estaba, pareció encontrar una nueva amiga en Daylen, la doncella de su madre. Elia comería y cenaría con ellos, pasaban casi todo el tiempo en la habitación y se iban juntos cuando su padre los mandaba llamar. Elia le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y le enseñó a cómo comportarse por lo que verían en la sala del trono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Su padre no era malo, se repitió cientos de veces, castigaba a los traidores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un día, regresando de la sala del trono, Elia sujetó su mano antes de vomitar en medio del pasillo. Antes de que él pudiera gritar, Elia lo silenció para no alertar a nadie y huyeron del lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Profecía.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pudo cumplirse —murmuró. Viserys miró fijamente a su hermano, él frunció el ceño—. Tenías a la mujer correcta de tu lado, ya tenías dos hijos. Uno más venía en camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar abrió los ojos sorprendido ante sus palabras. Él sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuando volviste a casa, yo no te pude ver, pero estuviste con Elia, ¿no? A pesar de todo lo que le habías hecho, Elia todavía fue tuya una vez más. La forzaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No la forcé —Viserys no bajó la mirada cuando su hermano lo sujetó con fuerza—. Jamás la obligaría a eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te quedaste el tiempo suficiente, hermano. Y he guardado este secreto durante años, madre ni quisiera lo sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué estás hablando? —El agarre se aflojó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Causaste una guerra por nada —susurró— miles de hombres murieron por una profecía fallida. La realidad es que esa profecía pudo hacerse realidad si tan solo te hubieras esperado el tiempo suficiente, hermano. Quizás hoy serías el rey, Elia tu reina, y tus hijos las tres cabezas del dragón —Rhaegar lo soltó y dio un paso hacía atrás. Viserys no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro—. Elia estaba embarazada la noche en que fue asesinada. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Quieren un adelanto? </p><p>¡En el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Dorne! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soy consciente de que Rhaenys tiene los ojos del color de Elia, pero le cambie ese pequeño detallito porque así quiero que funcione. Puedes sentir que Rhaella es una mujer dura y amargada, pero es lo que necesito, no hay guerra, no hay mucho conflicto entre reinos, es más que nada un drama familiar. Las etiquetas dicen mucho y hasta el mismo título, así que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar de que va a suceder más adelante. </p><p>Lo siento por la muerte de Daenerys, no encontré donde colocarla a ella en medio de todo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>